Merlin (Nanatsu no Taizai)
|-|Beginning of Series= |-|Past (Full Armor)= |-|Current= |-|True Form= Summary Merlin is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, the Boar's Sin of Gluttony. The greatest mage in all of Britannia, she went missing after the Sins were declared outlaws and later reappeared as the mentor of King Arthur. It is revealed that she originally came from Belialuin, the Capital of the Wizards, and was partially responsible for its destruction by attempting to cheat the Supreme Deity and Demon King. She later met Meliodas and the Goddess Elizabeth, and has seemingly kept in touch with Meliodas throughout the passing millennia. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, up to at least Low 6-B with Infinity Name: Merlin Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely over 3000 years Classification: Wizard, Boar's Sin of Gluttony, Daughter of Belialuin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Telekinesis, Flight, Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Teleportation, Time Manipulation (Stopped time's progression on herself. Can make spells last forever once cast), Forcefield Creation, Spammable Mass BFR, Illusion Creation, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation (Shrank Grayroad until she was small enough to fit into a test tube and can shrink herself and others with her Minimum Tablets), Statistics Amplification (Can amplify the magic power of spells), Power Nullification (Can negate magic and items enchanted with it. Can remove an opponent's power from their body or seal their magic), Soul Manipulation (Can transfer her soul into another container in the event of being completely incapacitated), Damage Reflection (Perfect Cube returns all force used against it to the attacker), Transformation, Biological Manipulation (via various Magic Items), Status Effect Inducement (Double Impact can significantly reduce the target’s resistance), Invisibility (Can make her spells transparent), Homing Attack (Can make her spells automatically seek out her opponents), Time Stop via Preparation (Can stop the time of a certain area for an unknown time, although it takes 10 minutes of preparation), Resistant to the following: Possession, Brainwashing, Curse Manipulation, Power Nullification (though she is still affected by her own Magic Seal), Mind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, and Petrification (Received the Divine Protection of the Supreme Deity and Demon King, though in the case of Petrification she needs to consciously remove its effects), Immunity to Age Manipulation (Her personal time is stopped forever) Attack Potency: Island level+ (Knocked out Unsealed Demon Mark Meliodas and extracted his power in the past. The mere mention of her true identity caused Fraudrin and Grayroad to completely lose their composure. Blasted a hole through Grayroad with Exterminate Ray and forcefully prevented her escape with a casual Endless Whirl spell), up to at least Small Country level with Infinity (Can enchant her magic and make it overpower True Form Chandler’s Exterminate Ray at night) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Grayroad was unable to escape her Endless Whirl. Cast a spell fast enough to catch Cusack off guard). Her speed is supplemented by her teleportation. Note that she is slower than Galand, however. Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman physically, likely Class G with telekinesis Striking Strength: At least Wall Class (Has a strength level that’s much higher than Hawk) Durability: Island level+ (Survived a serious attack from Zeldris, though his curse inducement defeated her. Her apprentice Vivian's attack was not able to scratch her). At most Small Country level with Perfect Cube (Not even the clash between Assault Mode Meliodas and Late-morning Escanor scratched the barrier) Stamina: Very high. As the most powerful mage in Britannia, she is able to continuously cast powerful spells without issue. Along with her ability, "Infinity", she is able to make even the most costly spells last for as long as she wishes without any effort on her part. Range: At least a kilometer, likely higher, at least 299km casting radius, at least several hundred kilometers teleportation radius (she teleported the sins from Liones to Camelot in one go) Standard Equipment: Her Sacred Treasure, Morning Star Aldan. It is a small sphere that can serve as an emergency container for her soul should her main body be incapacitated, and she uses it in conjunction with many spells. Various Magic Items (as explained below) Intelligence: Genius. Merlin is widely regarded to be Britannia's greatest mage, easily fooling the Great Holy Knights into believing she had an army and casually defeating Vivian, her former apprentice, who had become Liones' most powerful magician in her absence. While she has a variety of offensive spells at her disposal, she rarely fights in direct combat as she prefers more roundabout methods, rapidly teleporting foes until they are incapacitated by vertigo and attempting to lie to Galand to buy time for the other Sins. In addition to her magical prowess, she is also an excellent researcher who is willing to study demon magic (and has been doing so far longer than even Hendrickson) and developed several magical items to aid her allies in their endeavors. However, after her revival and realization of her own power, she took to the offensive and casually captured the likes of Grayroad with a single spell. Weaknesses: Merlin is sometimes too playful for her own good. Her magic has an extremely brief but exploitable casting time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Blessings: Merlin received numerous blessings from both the Supreme Deity and the Demon King, who wanted her on their side due to her innate magic power Infinity. She negotiated with both deities and persuaded both to grant her knowledge and power. The Demon King granted her information on all the secret arts and mysteries of the underworld and protection against the brainwashing of the Goddess Clan. The Supreme Deity granted her divine protection that could nullify dark curses, including the Commandments of the Demon King, although Merlin needs to consciously use her divine protection for it to take effect. Abilities Infinity: Merlin's innate magic ability that allows her to keep her spells going indefinitely until she chooses to end them. This means that once she activates a spell, such as an ice spell, the ice will remain frozen for eternity. Other examples include making fire burn without end and even permanently stopping time in a localized area, which is how she permanently halted her aging. The ability has potential so great that even the Demon King and Supreme Deity hold it in esteem and greatly desired for Merlin to join their side. It is important to note however that the strength of Merlin's spells is not infinite, and her ice magic for example can be broken by an outside force. It will simply last forever unless countered by someone else. * Enchant: Infinity: Merlin enchants a specific spell she’s using and drastically magnifies it’s power. Merlin's Absolute Cancel.jpg|Explaining Absolute Cancel ErasingPerfectCube.PNG|Merlin erasing Perfect Cube AquaDress.png|Aqua Dress CurseEngage1.png|Curse Engage CurseEngage2.png|Tattoo Spreads CurseEngage3.png|Remada CurseEngage4.png|Torturous Pain EndlessWhirl1.PNG|Endless Whirl EndlessWhirl2.PNG|Continued EndlessWhirl3.PNG|Final Result ExterminateRay.png|Exterminate Ray IllusionArmy1.png|Merlin's Illusory Army IllusionArmy2.png|Cancels Illusion IllusionArmy3.png|Thousands of Presences IllusionArmy4.png|Fooled Hendrickson MerlinFireStorm.PNG|Fire Storm MerlinIceMagic.PNG|Icicle Castle MerlinIceMagic2.png|Continued Location.png|Location MagicBarrier.png|City-wide Barrier PerfectCube1.png|Merlin Casts Perfect Cube PerfectCube2.png|Around Escanor and Meliodas PerfectCube.PNG|Explanation of Perfect Cube BlackoutArrow.PNG|Merlin using Power Amplify with Gowther's Blackout Arrow ShockStinger.png|Shock Stinger MerlinRepeatedBFR.PNG|Merlin repeatedly teleporting Vivian RepeatedBFR2.PNG|until she surrenders MerlinWaterDragons.PNG|Wave Dragon Absolute Cancel: Merlin erases magic completely. For example, she caused Hendrickson's Hellblaze to vanish from a distance, and she erased Vivian's Perfect Cube by touching the door at its boundary. Extraordinarily powerful magic, such as the spell granting Gowther life as a doll, can resist Absolute Cancel and simply be temporarily suspended rather than erased. * Magic Cancel: A sub-technique of Absolute Cancel that allows Merlin to cancel magic effects placed on an individual. She used it to dispel the magic keeping Diane small and return her to her giant size. Aqua Dress: Merlin shapes water into a swimsuit that just about covers her privates by refracting the water. Automatic Seeking: Merlin can make her spells instantaneously react to and seek out every move and magic invocation her opponents make. Curse Engage: Merlin creates a contract between two beings to control one of them. On the controlled, she places an enchanted ring that deals immense pain to its bearer if they try to use magic against the other being in the contract, or if that being says the incantation "Remada." Each time the ring activates, the victim is covered more and more by a tattoo. Once they are covered from head to toe, they will die. The victim is unable to remove the ring. Double Impact: Merlin combines the magic attributes of the four elements (Fire, water, earth and wind) and multiplies them in the first wave to discover which attribute her targets have less resistance against. The second wave is a weakening spell that significantly reduces the target’s resistance. Exterminate Ray: Merlin fires a powerful energy beam from her hand. Endless Whirl: Merlin conjures a massive cyclone powerful enough to completely demolish Liones Castle and suck her target towards her. The target and cyclone are shrunken to the extent that they can be kept spinning in one of Merlin's test tubes. Flight: Merlin can freely levitate and fly. Fire Storm: Merlin attacks her target with a large blast of fire. Icicle Castle: Merlin creates large ice pillars that will remain frozen for as long as she wills it when combined with Infinity. Illusions: Merlin can create extremely convincing illusions. She created several thousand presences, each with the strength of a Holy Knight, and matched them to a visual illusion of a large army outside Liones. The illusion was good enough to completely fool Hendrickson. Light Magic: Merlin has demonstrated basic light manipulation, forming small animals out of light while talking to others. Location: Merlin can search through a specific area, up to the size of Liones, for a specific item. Magic Barrier: Merlin can erect magical barriers to guard against attacks, but the larger range the weaker the barrier. She created a city-wide barrier over Camelot but as a result it was weak enough that an Albion took only three hits to destroy it. Magic Seal: Merlin seals away the magic of her target. Perfect Cube: Merlin creates a cube-shaped barrier that prevents anyone from getting in or out, even by teleportation. When attacked, it also hits the attacker with the same amount of power they used to attack it. This spell originates from the Demon Realm. Plant Magic: Merlin can pluck a strand of her hair and transform it into a small, monstrous flower with a mouth. The flower functions as a sound relay, transmitting the sounds around her to wherever she leaves the flower. Power Amplify: Merlin amplifies the power another's magic technique, making it far more powerful. Power Separation: Merlin separates power and strength from another. She used this ability to remove the bulk of Unsealed Meliodas' power, which was kept with the Druids for safekeeping. Scrying: Merlin can use various items, such as Aldan or Orlondi's eye, to gaze at distant places. Sensing: Merlin can sense magic power from hundreds of miles away. Shock Stinger: Merlin conjures a stinger-shaped lightning construct in front of her enemy. The stinger fires a powerful bolt of lightning directly through their body. This spell was powerful enough to knock out Assault Mode Meliodas when he was at 22% of his normal health. Telekinesis: Merlin can control objects from a distance. She stopped flying debris from reaching her and rebuilt the entire capital of Liones overnight. Teleportation: Merlin can appear and disappear at will. She can teleport others along with her, or teleport them by themselves. She has teleported dozens of people at once. Her range is extremely wide, extending hundreds of miles from Liones to Camelot at minimum. The speed with which she can repeatedly cast Teleportation is much greater than the next-greatest mage of Liones, Vivian, and she repeatedly teleported Vivian so quickly that she couldn't keep up at all. She normally casts this spell with a snap of her fingers. * Apport: A sub-technique of Teleportation that allows Merlin to summon various objects, such as clothes and weapons, to herself and her allies. She was able to teleport clothes directly onto Diane. Transformation: Merlin can transform her body to suit her tastes. Her true form is that of a child but she keeps her body transformed to match her adult mental age. Transparency: Merlin can make her spells invisible to the naked eye. Untraceable: Merlin can make her spells untraceable even to other magic users. Wave Dragon: Merlin creates several dragon constructs out of a body of water for her teammates to ride on. Several banded together were able to support Diane despite her giant size. Chrono Coffin: '''A forbidden art that stops time. Magic Items Merlin is a genius magical inventor and has created about 300 magical items over the course of her long life. NeedleOfHumanification.png|Needle of Humanification Cure_Angel_anime.png|Cure Angel HeatFork.png|Heat Fork Minimum_Tablets.png|Minimum Tablets Prototype_Peace_Amulet.png|Peace Amulet MonsterBlock.png|Monster Block Merlin401Candy.png|Absolute Defecation Candy Balor's_Power_Eye.png|Balor's Magical Eye Goddess_Amber_anime.png|Goddess Amber Incantation_Orb_Anime.png|Incantation Orb MagicGlasses1.png|Without Magic Glasses MagicGlasses2.png|With Magic Glasses Self-RepairingClothes.png|Self-Repairing Clothes * '''No. 9: Needle of Humanification: A syringe that turns a creature into a humanoid. * No. 48: Cure Angel: A creature from the Demon Realm altered from its original state to be used in healing. It was used to treat King Bartra's stomach ulcer. * No. 91: Heat Fork: A large wooden fork that can warm things to a pleasant temperature. * No. 172: Minimum Tablets: Pills that shrink the patient for up to seven hours. Merlin created them from the spores of the Chicken-Matango. * No. 174: Peace Amulet: A wristband that eliminates negative emotions. Merlin used this to keep Gowther in check. * No. 300: Monster Block: Bite-sized pieces of various monster meats. Merlin made this to aid Hawk in using his Transpork ability. * No. 401: Absolute Defecation Candy: Heart-shaped pieces of candy that can induce constant bowel movement for two days straight. * Balor's Power Eye: A device which allows the user to instantly determine another's power level in terms of physical strength, magic power, and will. * Goddess Amber: A stone that seals lesser demons. It cannot contain high-level demons, as even Sealed Demon Meliodas broke out of it shortly after being trapped. * Incantation Orbs: Spheres that contain various spells which activate when the sphere is destroyed. Several kinds of orbs have been seen, including an Absolute Cancel orb, an Eternal Seal orb which creates a powerful barrier around a location, a Hyper Recovery orb that rapidly heals those within its boundary, an orb that projects the user's voice, an orb that illuminates the surrounding area, and an orb that teleports the user. Each kind of orb is marked by a unique symbol to differentiate it from others. * Magic Glasses: A gift Merlin made for Escanor that allows him to stay in his night form during the day. * Self-Repairing Clothes: Merlin creates magic clothes for her comrades that repair themselves when damaged. Note: Not to be confused with any other similarly - named characters or the historical person she is named after. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Forcefield Users Category:Illusionists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Sadists Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Time Users Category:Demons Category:Hybrids Category:Status Effect Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Wind Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 6